En el corazón de Zootopia
by Chocoletie
Summary: Zootopia, una Metrópolis civilizada y en "Pro" del bienestar de sus habitantes, aún de esta manera no dejaba entrever que la astucia y desmoralización siempre esta presente. Más allá de atrapar criminales, multas de tránsito y agradables tardes de café con su compañero Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps... ¿Podría imaginar lo que depara el futuro de su carrera?
1. Caso 01: Revolución

Amigos de Zootopia, desde que apareció el primer fic he estado leyendo sus hermosas historias, en los de mi parecer deje Reviews, y así no les extrañé que sea parte de la familia, desde los primeros días de estreno vi esta película y todas mis reacciones fueron un dilema, sin duda es mi favorita, tenía años sin saber lo que era adorar con toda mi alma una película de Disney.

Así que luego de tanto tiempo decidí crear mis historias o morir en el intento, haha.

Este fic no tiene ninguna finalidad comercial, espero sus comentarios y de antemano es mi primera vez con un tipo de pareja "no humana", por si se me pasa por alto algún detalle.

Esta semana cumplí años y por eso no subí este fic de una vez, espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Caso 01: Revolución.

 _El gran acúmulo de personas crea una ideología, al evocarse distintas crianzas nace la diversidad, con la variedad se crea el desequilibrio, con el ingenio inapropiado el desorden y así aumentar los conflictos._

Así todos los habitantes de la "Gran Zootopia" se hallaban en sus propios conflictos internos y bilaterales con respecto a su seguridad ciudadana, aquí es donde entra la labor día a día del dúo dinámico (o así el comité los llamaba). Recientemente la pareja había adquirido cierto reconocimiento no sólo por su famoso caso de los "Aulladores", sino también muchos otros asignados entre ellos, el rescate de una joven cerdita a punto de dar a luz atrapada en un ascensor en picada.

Todo esto no sólo lograba que Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps se unieran más por los hilos fascinantes del destino, del cual salieron victoriosos con perseverancia y un poco de ingenio mal gastado en ventas semanales de "Popsipatitas" y aquellos dichosos doscientos billetes al día.

-¡Nicholas Wilde!, levanta esa cola del sofá ahora mismo- pronunciaba de muy mal humor la coneja policía a la vez intentaba despertar de sus siestas vespertinas a su compañero zorro que cabe acotar era un completo vago en sus obligaciones.

El joven hizo caso omiso a los llamados desesperados de Judy, y dando vuelta de acogimiento entre los pliegues del sofa pertenecientes a la sala de expedientes, donde se encontraban desde hace dos horas continuas.

Judy hastiada de la actitud relajada de su compañero, llenó de aire sus pulmones, exhalando en gran parte este, se acercó a la mesa central de la habitación, y cerró la carpeta de expediente pertinente a un multiple choque en la Av. Rinoausment, del cual se hallaban tres heridos leves, uno en terapia intensiva, más de dos toneladas de lácteos desperdiciados, sin dejar de lado los dos fugitivos restantes al cuadro.

La chica tomó con sutileza la carpeta entre sus patas; lo acercó a su pecho, dando una última mirada al zorro en el sofá, agotada se retiro del cúbiculo correspondiente a su área. Acercándose a su lugar visualizó al jefe Bogo con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido mientras Judy obtenía unas naúseas extremas y se devolvía por donde entró minutos atrás, tropezando con un somnoliento Nick.

-Hey, me dejaste tirado Jud… ¿Está bien?- Se aproximó a preguntar a su superior, el jefe Bogo, ya que la coneja prácticamente lo había ignorando y empujado, sobretodo haciéndole despertar aún más rápido.

-No lo sé Wilde… sólo puedo acotar que esto es una oficina de investigación, NO una floristería- anunció a regañadientes el búfalo con su respingado porte -¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto sin rodeos el zorro colorado algo perplejo prácticamente hablaba sólo, ya que el jefe Bogo se encontraba a tan pocos pasos de la salida.

-Otra cosa Wilde, dile a la agente Hopps que la ZPD no da vacaciones pre-natales y mucho menos a una coneja- finalizó malhumorado el jefe a su vez iba vociferando frases como "Esto me pasa por aceptar conejos"

Wilde jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan confundido como aquel día, pero de inmediato se percató de los arreglos florales que yacían en el puesto de su compañero, rosas, margaritas, gerberas, girasoles y tulipanes de varios tonos, aquello era un despliegue de colores, que sólo lograron que el zorro arqueara una ceja inquisitivo, buscó alguna tarjeta o firma del remitente, hasta que logró ver una tarjeta en papel suave al tacto en los extremos de los ramos, y cuando la iba a despegar, ingresaba Judy con sus orejas abajo, mientras llevaba una taza de té recién servida.

-¿Conque naúseas, eh?- Se apresuró el zorro a sonar casual viendo como la chica tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Antes de responder cualquier pregunta, ¿podrías pasarme la melaza?- Agradeciendo el gesto, Judy disfrutaba de su té y girando la cucharita en él.

-Bien, zanahorias, ¿qué sucede?- Nick con su porte natural, se carcomía por dentro sin razones, ¿o sí?

-Primero que nada no tengo idea, y antes de que tu imaginación vuele muy, muy alto, sólo percibí el olor a… tulipanes, ¡los odio!- Decía con recelo mientras veía los ramos con rencor.- Y quién sea que los haya enviado me conoce muy poco, además de excederse a enviar absurdos "presentes"- Puntualizó afincadamente la última frase.

El zorro lanzó un puñado de pétalos caídos sobre el escritorio de su compañera a la papelera que tenía a su izquierda.

-Pues sea quien sea, lo tienes loco por ti… siento pena por ti.- Enfatizó entre dramático y melancólico.- Vaya, salir con chicos psicópatas sin avisarme, una puñalada a nuestra confianza, coneja tonta.

La coneja sólo rió un poco, ironizando todo, ya su humor había cambiado… A lo que el zorro se aproximó a decir el recado de su superior pero Judy lo interrumpió con respecto a su comentario anterior.

-No lo llamaría una cita, es más un amigo de, emm, esto, infancia ¡Sí Infancia!- La chica se desvió un poco hacia sus recuerdos de niña.

Nick solo calló y se aproximó a la chica para acariciar sus orejas, febrilmente y seductor mientras veía como ella desviaba la mirada algo avergonzada, no siempre el zorro tenía la oportunidad de tener a merced y sutileza a aquella que no se daba por vencida ante nada, ambos corazones estaban confusos. No es que no se acostumbraran a que sus rutinas fueran lo más extrañas y volátiles del mundo, pero entre ellos dos el tiempo se detenía, sin que nada más importase.

-Bien, zanahorias, tenemos un caso que resolver- Y así fue como Nick decidía romper el ambiente, ya que tenía suma curiosidad sobre algo.

Caminó decidido sin objetar nada más, dejando confundida y con una mirada de reproche a su compañera. Ya en el umbral de la puerta posó brevemente mientras se colocaba sus gafas oscuras y guardaba en su bolsillo sigilosamente la tarjeta remitente de los arreglos florales que iban dirigidos a Judy.

-¿Bien, torpe coneja, seguirás viéndome con cara de enamorada? - Procedió a argumentar Nick a la vez que se dirigía a la sala para despedirse de Garraza, con unos leves susurros de "Je dois hiberner".

-Nunca cambies, Zorro astuto- finalizó la coneja ya sola en la sala, por esa vez disculpaba una de esas miradas inquisidoras de parte de su compañero.- Ahora se supone que hablas francés…- Decía sumamente alto a manera de broma mientras salía detrás de Nick Wilde.

Continuará…

De corazón espero les haya parecido una grata lectura, al final decidí convertir esto en el inicio de la trama principal, más proximamente publicaré unos Oneshot, que me tienen algo perpleja. Feliz día a todos!


	2. Caso 02: Ap Ac y Servicio

No tengo excusas para el retraso, he sufrido de ansiedad severa, pero de todas maneras he llegado hasta aquí… así que continuaré, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero ya he premeditado el ritmo de publicaciones, y espero no tener más contratiempos y poder seguir con uds, conmigo, todos juntos en este proyecto.

Créditos a sus directores y Disney, Este Fanfiction no tiene ningún fin comercial.

Caso 02: "Aptitud, actitud y servicio"

Aquella tarde de Mayo el ocaso entraba lentamente mientras por aquella ocasión Nick conducía entre las avenidas recto y en calma, sin ningún apuro absoluto, a su vez veía de reojo a su compañera que veía algo afligida la ventana hacia las calles que pasaban delante de ella, dirigiéndose a la avenida donde se encontraría la escena del accidente.

-Es aquí…- Pronunció más para sí misma que con la intención de ser escuchada por alguien más, aun así el Zorro escuchó decir aquello limitándose solo a suspirar.

Wilde asintió con el hocico y cambiando la velocidad de rápido a lento legando a frenar, ya a esas alturas del momento Judy se había retirado el cinturón de seguridad entre apresurada y pérdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Judy, yo te diría que necesitas otra pista además de venir al lugar del hecho; dudo proazmente de que encontrarás algo que no haya retenido el equipo de recolecta y evidencias.

La coneja prefirió ignorar a su compañero que apenas bajaba del auto mal estacionado, y prosiguió con lo suyo, una pista que le sumergiera directo al caso, al punto de ser resuelto por la gran coneja policía Judy Hopps, ya escuchaba los titulares por un mundo mejor de las noticias en radio y televisión e imaginándose con sus largas y orgullosas orejas posando.

Aún así Judy estaba confusa del porqué estaba allí, de pie y sin ninguna orden de parte de Bogo o alguna observación; ir al hecho era perder el tiempo (criminalistamente hablando) pero algo la llamó al lugar y por ello prefirió hacer caso a su instinto de problemas, y ¡oilá! he allí a la chica interfiriendo con los prematuros planes de ir a casa de su compañero, así que allí estaban justo en la Avenida Rinoausment. Sin noche de pizzas o helados de pistacho, JUSTO EN LA AVENIDA QUE CONVOCABA HORAS EXTRAS DE TRABAJO.

Hizo ademán de apartarse del cruce de circulación, ya que aún transitaban automóviles, y reía un poco con los quejidos de agonía y flojera de Wilde, hasta parar en seco, alzando su mirada cristalina hacía las cámaras de seguridad que yacía impertinentes en los faros de electricidad y el semáforo de la esquina al girar. Nuevamente su compañero tenía razón…

Era más que obvio que la recopilación en el sistema de la ZPD estaba completa, más no pudo sentirse más inútil aún más desde la tarde en la oficina, aunque con todas las señales "obvias" para ella algo no encajaba con el cuadro del choque.

No creía posible que un simple accidente terminará en la huida de unos conductores, por más repercusiones legales a las que huir, carecía de sentido, todo con la excelente objetividad de un abogado no podrían haber sido muchas las acusaciones u horas de trabajo comunitario. No era tan adyacente a ir a la cárcel.

Mientras Judy divagaba algunos conductores en motos la esquivaban molestos, y proliferando improperios, que decidió pasar por alto.

-¡JUDY!, Estás en medio del tránsito.- Ya Nick en aquel instante estaba desesperado de la actitud analizadora (a la que aún no lograba acostumbrarse de su compañera que no parecía caer en cuenta de su propia desesperación de que no fuera arrollada y fuera una doble escena del crimen), la joven abrió sus ojos de par en par distrayéndose más allá del suelo y procedió a voltear hacia el chico con el ritmo de sus orejas al girar, eso le pareció atractivo a Nick de cierta manera, mientras Judy lo sacaba de aquel cuadro embelesador con una pregunta.

-¿Nick, como depredador cuántas veces al día tomas tu vaso de leche?- Debía tener algo entre oreja y oreja ya que Nick no lo captó enseguida pero aún así sonrió perpicaz.

-Me ofendes Zanahorias, desde los 3 años no tomo cereal ni leche, soy un hombre hecho y derecho.- Dijo Nick con un deje de recelo y gesticulando sus patas en puños hacia su pecho de manera dramática.

-Así que, ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora camina con tu larga cola estorbosa a la comisaría.- Dinámicamente la coneja corrió al otro extremo de la calle y tomando por la pata al macho dirigiéndose al auto.

El zorro aún no entendía el punto totalmente al que deseaba fervientemente llegar Judy, pero confiaba en su compañera… Bueno, algunas veces.

La noche caía sobre sus cabezas, con un deje de brisa fresca y refrescante que daba el impulso de ir por un rico café caliente y una platica amena, como una cita. Tal cual sensación.

Nick, disfrutaba de la brisa en su ventana y con todo lo que acontecía recientemente temía abordar el tema de las flores. Así que decidió no actuar impulsivo, y su semblante se tornó serio, siempre se trataba sobre Judy y rara vez de él. Así que metiendo sus peluditas patas en sus bolsillo de gabardina sintió el relieve de aquella tarjeta estorbosa.

-Nick, es visible que el problema no es el accidente nada más, así que espero no equivocarme, "como no me equivoco jamás", y lograr ver que si hay un trasfondo, se ve que algo esta relacionado ilegalmente con los fantasmas de la escena… Yo ahora mismo iré a...- El zorro coloco su garra sobre los labios de Judy.

-Por ahora, es tarde y no permitiré que regreses a la oficina, el caso no esta declarado como algo urgente, esta sobre una cartelera de corcho con un clic, y por favor deja de mirarme así, mañana nos enfocaremos, ahora yo me bajo aquí y tu irás a casa.- Como no obtenía respuesta de su coneja, retiro su garra y la vio gracioso por sus cejas rectas en ceño malhumorado -Eh, ¿prometido?

Sin Respuesta, cinco minutos más, y procedió a suspirar pesado. Algunos días Judy era muy... Intensa.

-Tengo algo importante que resolver, ¿No crees que no dormiré por ello?. Tenemos un caso que resolver y debo resolverlo, aún si tu prefieres ir a dormir.

Wilde decidió bajarse de una vez del auto, mientras cerraba la puerta vio a la coneja que permanecía con su ceño molesto y mirada al volante sin intenciones de charlar más con él.

Cuándo algo se cruzaba entre ceja y ceja de Judy, nada la haría cambiar de parecer, por muy mala que la situación pareciese, no decaía, no flaqueaba. Y sólo él quería protegerla, por más que su trabajo tratase de arriesgar sus vidas a diario.

-...Bien, hasta luego Wilde- Puntualizó la chica dejando al Zorro a media calle.

Judy recorría las calles de Zootopia molesta y sin reparar en la velocidad exorbitante a la que conducía, pues su cabeza no entendía porque Wilde estaba tan renuente y vago con respecto a todas sus obligaciones como Policía.

Judy paro en seco, frenando el automóvil aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, había cruzado el cruce peatonal con el semáforo titilante en contra de acelerar. Es decir a favor de los peatones, no para sí.

A la vez que estaba a punto de hervir su mal humor, un hombre fornido se acercó a su ventanilla tocando con sus nudillos, a lo que ella procedió a bajar el vidrio.

-Vaya, vaya, Así que Hopps decidió esta noche ser mala conductora, ¿cuántas unidades tributarias te costará esto?- Finalizó el fiscal tras una sonora carcajada.

-¡Dulces galletas con queso!- Judy pitó su auto sin querer por el choque de su cabeza con el volante.

" _La multiples personalidades entre más protegida se sientan ante un ente gubernamental, aún mayor será la catástrofe que su imaginación criminal dirige."_

Continuará…

Muchas y enormes gracias a quienes decidieron darle el visto bueno a mi Historia, incluso aún mejor ser seguidores de esta, Más que nada que finalizará este capitulo es debido a sus preciosos Reviews, un enorme abrazo a todos.

Tepo, Mil gracias por darme la fuerza para continuar esta pequeñita y complicada historia.


End file.
